


How About 30 Minutes in Heaven?

by KinkySin (AkaashisDemon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Slight degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/KinkySin
Summary: In which Osamu's name gets drawn by Akaashi and something hot and heavy occurs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 60





	How About 30 Minutes in Heaven?

Sloppy. Messy. Hot. Passionate. Erotic. All terms Akaashi would use to describe what was occurring at the present moment. It would definitely be a night he never forgot…

It all started when Bokuto talked him into going to a party. At some point, a game was suggested and it involved ending up locked in a closet. He was told it was similar to a game called 'Seven minutes in Heaven' but had some adjustments made to make it more "fun" for them all since they were adults.

The rules were simple enough. Draw a name out of the hat. Go into the closet with the person. Stay in there for half an hour doing whatever you want. Then you can come out. 

A few people went– all coming out of closets looking disheveled– before it was Akaashi's turn. He sighed as he grabbed a slip of paper quickly and opened it to see the name. "Osamu," he read aloud. A male on the opposite side of the room laughed and a male next to him stood up.

They were obviously twins. Akaashi didn't recognize them but he knew one thing was certain... At least he got someone who was very attractive. 

They were soon locked away in the room. Akaashi was unsure of how to proceed, but it seemed his partner had something in mind. He was pulled by the waist until he was flush against Osamu. He gasped only for it to be cut off by lips smashing against his own.

Osamu squeezed Akaashi's ass earning a soft grunt of approval as Akaashi's arms snaked their way around Osamu's neck. Osamu pushed his back against the wall and quickly undid Akaashi's pants.

While Akaashi wore jeans, Osamu was in shorts, which after a moment he pushed off his own waist as they slipped to the floor. Osamu finally broke the kiss allowing Akaashi to gasp for air. Osamu's lips roamed and assaulted Akaashi's neck. Osamu lifted Akaashi's legs, being sure to put one over his shoulder.

Akaashi had to admit he wasn't exactly sure where it was going until Osamu tugged Akaashi's underwear and jeans completely past his ass. Osamu quickly lubed up his fingers in his mouth before inserting them into Akaashi. Akaashi moaned, but it was cut off by Osamu's lips.

Osamu prepped him quickly. Fully aware of how Akaashi was reacting. Muting every moan he was earning by keeping their lips locked together.  
Finally, he pulled his fingers out and pulled away only to pantingly say one sentence in a husky whisper. "Stay quiet unless you want everyone out there to know how big of a cockslut I'm making you." Akaashi shivered in pleasure but nodded.

Osamu didn't cover Akaashi's lips with his own this time as he shoved his length fully into Akaashi with one quick thrust. Akaashi threw his head back from the intensity and power of the penetration. He had only barely covered his mouth in time to muffle the moan he released.

Osamu didn't stop there though. He began to thrust at a swift and rough pace. Akaashi felt like he was in heaven. The pleasure overtaking him he had to drop his hand so he decided that moaning into Osamu's neck and shoulder would have to do as Osamu fucked him senseless. It was so intense and thrilling and exciting that when Osamu came inside him, he came without ever having been touched.

Osamu was gentle after as he carefully pulled himself out of Akaashi. He eased Akaashi to the floor before cleaning both of them up. He quickly and carefully helped Akaashi get back to looking like he had before they entered the closet. Akashi returning the favor for Osamu.

Osamu gulped as he began whispering, "I'm sorry for being so rough... I've just been wanting to have you under me since I saw you... I should have been more gentle."

Akaashi smiled and placed a hand on Osamu's cheek. "Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it, in case you didn't notice," Akaashi whispered before adding in a laugh at the end.  
They weren't sure how much time was left, but Akaashi kissed Osamu on the cheek and pulled away with a smile. Just as Osamu went to say something else the door opened.

Disappointed faces greeted them as they walked out. Both somehow managed to look relatively normal in appearance, which led to thoughts of nothing happening. After being released from the closet, they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways for the night. That one night, however, turned into a long sex-filled relationship.


End file.
